


同谋

by Kasula



Category: League of Legends RPF, 咖勾
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasula/pseuds/Kasula
Summary: 想吃了队里那个有男友的草莓味omega辅助。
Relationships: Hung "Karsa" Hao-Hsuan/Liang "yuyanjia" Jia-Yuan
Kudos: 4





	同谋

洪浩轩是一个很矛盾的人。比如，他不吃辣，但他的信息素味道却是辣椒味。再比如，他明知道队里那个omega辅助有个在二队的小男友，要保持距离，但他就是忍不住想要吃了他。天啦撸，这都超出道德底线了。

辅助刚从二队调上来的时候，大家就知道他在二队有个小男友。因为一个月里总有那么几天，即使用了信息素阻隔贴，他身边的alpha和omega都或多或少会闻到草莓牛奶的味道。队里三个beta闻不到味道，洪浩轩想和人吐槽都找不到人。喻文波要为崽种守身如玉，永远鼻塞，永远闻不到味道，气得洪浩轩用自己的辣椒味呛他，他还趁机敲竹杠：“拉哥，这个味道，我想吃哥老官。”而卓定，你怎么能和他聊，队友被男友临时标记后信息素味道的变化。小孩子是听不得这些的。洪浩轩每次路过梁家源身边闻到草莓牛奶味，就在心里说：“呕，工业香精味。”

最开始吸引到洪浩轩的便是梁家源身上若有若无的清新草莓味，让人想起春天。梁家源的信息素是草莓味，是草莓本莓的那种又酸又甜的自然味道，不是草莓蛋糕、草莓冰激凌、各种草莓味零食的那种人工草莓味。而被牛奶味小男友临时标记后，草莓味都变异了，变成甜得发腻的草莓牛奶。当然这是洪浩轩的视角解读。当事人还觉得这味道甜蜜得刚刚好。

对于有男友的omega，且男友就在一层楼上，洪浩轩显示不了过多的关心，连开玩笑都不能像搞喻文波那样心无旁骛。调侃完儿子，波波会上手打人。调侃完omega，那很有可能人家男友跑来找你理论、决斗了。太快暴露目的，是得不到手的。

但，洪浩轩是谁啊，是一个能哄得刘少笑的男人。松松帅哥长，松松帅哥短，松松帅哥掉分都不把他踢下车，待遇比林炜翔好多了。  
哄得了一个辅助就能哄别的辅助。都说韩国男人的眼神最蛊人，而台湾男人的嘴会蛊人。

二队的作息还是不可能和一队完全同步，毕竟连比赛的时间安排就不一样。点外卖时、双排时，有意无意讲一些有的没的，敏感如梁家源会听出话中话，洪浩轩注意到梁家源看他的眼神变了，碍于卓定在场才没有说什么；而不敏感如卓定，听过就过。也庆幸卓定听不出洪浩轩话里有话，那就不会转述给蒜头王八，蒜头王八就不会解释，也就不会有除了梁家源以外第三、第四人知道他那点心思。

对于他的那些话，梁家源没有回应，也不旁敲侧击秀恩爱暗示非单身。不过，洪浩轩发现，梁家源和他的互动都参照卓定，卓定怎么和洪浩轩交流，他也就把握在那个尺度范围里，不越界。搞得洪浩轩恨不得去找高天亮说，你能不能和k皇灵魂互换一下给我做僚机吧！

得不到回应，洪浩轩有些话开始避着卓定说了。不再假装对两个omega一视同仁，他本来就厚此薄彼。只不过对于梁家源的偏爱超出了真正队友情谊，也超出了道德层面。

洪浩轩算着日子又快到草莓牛奶的时间了。果不其然，他看见梁家源跑去二队作福作威。和小男友的举止亲昵不过分，眼神交流不多。小男友倒是一直乐呵乐呵地看着梁家源，然后牵起梁家源手把他带出训练室，在外面的角落里讨一个草莓味的吻。被静音的外卖电话提醒着洪浩轩，只好停止偷窥。  
而他转身走的下一秒，梁家源也就推开了抱住他的小男友。小男友还以为自己触到了薄脸皮辅助哥哥的底线，哥哥不好意思了，便说晚上去哥哥房里找他。梁家源只是觉得洪浩轩都没在看了，就不用亲了。  
都是成年人，他怎么看不出来洪浩轩看他的眼神是想吃了他一样，听不出他话里的调情。刚才在二队不和男友眼神交流，还不是因为他看的那个角度，余光能刚刚好撇见洪浩轩。洪浩轩看见的都是他想让洪浩轩看见的罢了。

小男友送梁家源回一队训练室，刚好遇见梁家源算着这个点回来的洪浩轩。看见一队打野，小男友先打了招呼，洪浩轩也就一副家长腔调，我老了，滔搏需要年轻的血液，好好训练之类的话。梁家源站在小男友身后，直勾勾地盯着洪浩轩的眼睛，眼神充满着调笑意味。他怎么听不出来洪浩轩的虚情假意，都要抢人家男友了，还非要冠冕堂皇地说这些话挺好笑的。小男友傻里傻气的，不会以为这辣椒味是外卖的味道吧。

洪浩轩进门的时候，被梁家源拉住。“怎么了，预言家？”  
“杰克不能吃辣，你少去勾他馋。”真真是好一个保ad的辅助。  
“我不吃辣的啊，我也没点辣的诶。”一个何其无辜的怕辣打野。  
卓定听到他们的对话，笑着说：“预言家老保ad了。”

吃完饭回来继续rank的喻文波感受到了来自辅助视角的视线，转头问：“勾哥，你干嘛老看我？”  
“你好看，我喜欢看。”  
“诶诶诶，这话不能乱说啊。大家都有对象，这话不适合吧。”  
“开玩笑的。”梁家源撑着下巴面无表情地向右看，视线穿过ad和中单，直奔向着打野而去。打野接收他的目光，在读他眼神的讯息。大概是看看这才是正常的非单身AO交流，你这个alpha......

不过，这只是一个提醒，而不是警告。因为之后洪浩轩私聊说的那些蛊人的话，梁家源一如既往地给予恰如其分的回应。

※  
线下赛恢复后，重新开始赶场比赛，小情侣聚少离多，梁家源再度用起抑制剂。  
可是打完比赛的晚上，他感觉身体开始发热，却怎么也找不到放在包里的抑制剂。他把包里所有东西都拿出来也没有抑制剂的影子。然而发情却来得迅速。梁家源大喘气地坐在床上给卓定发消息让带抑制剂回来。所以，正在和卓定吃饭的洪浩轩也知道了。洪浩轩连忙给卓定普及生理知识：预言家被临时标记后很久没经历过发情期了，这次他的信息素会影响你，可能也会让你提前发情，你今晚最好和beta住。预言家那里我去。说完，骗走房卡。卓定还一脸焦急地嘱咐勾勾用的是哪个牌子的抑制剂。

哪个牌子的抑制剂都不如alpha好，不是吗？

洪浩轩开门进去的时候，梁家源以为是卓定回来了，用颤抖的声音催他快来。  
洪浩轩打开灯，让梁家源看清自己后，笑着说：“勾勾，那么迫不及待吗？”  
被子能掩盖住梁家源因发情期而泥泞不堪的下半身，却无法掩盖住这满屋子的草莓味。  
“把抑制剂......放下.....就滚......”洪浩轩上前坐在床边说：“我就是你的抑制剂啊，我滚了你怎么办呢？”  
“卓定呢？卓定......去哪了？”  
“哎呦，你不要说得那么狠啊，K皇是我们唯一的中单，我能把他怎么样，我只是让他和beta在一起，不要受发情omega影响。”  
“给我....抑制剂.....我不要你.......”洪浩轩摸上梁家源的脸，说：“你怎么会不要我呢，你之前一直都是一次用两支抑制剂，这回你就带了一支，不怕不够用吗？”  
“抑制剂你拿的？”  
“别装了预言家。你去采访让我帮你放键鼠，不是为了让我看到抑制剂吗？”  
梁家源将头转向另一边，不去看洪浩轩。“我没有....你别乱说话。”发情期的作用，让他整个人都空虚得难受，全身无力。再没有抑制剂，他都觉得自己熬不下去了。他悄悄在被子底下将手指插入后穴。手指怎么能够呢？还堵不住不停流出来的水。他以为自己不去看洪浩轩，洪浩轩就看不出来他在做什么。洪浩轩强行握住他另一只手，用他的手给自己解开裤子。  
“勾勾，手指不行，这个才可以。”说着把预言家的手覆在自己的性器上，开始释放信息素安抚omega。

最终，他还是打开双腿给别的alpha，张开双腿被不是男友的alpha操。  
被插入的那一瞬间，后穴的空虚终于得以填满。因充实而满足的身体反应是最真实的，后穴紧紧绞着性器，毫无意识地配合着alpha的顶弄，挺动着腰，还想要更多更深。发情期像是有并发症——皮肤饥渴症一样，梁家源的腿挂在洪浩轩的腰上，双手也要搂住alpha的脖子，前胸也必须贴着前胸能感受到对方心跳的那种。多像是一对互通心意许久的恩爱情侣，在床上缠绵缱绻。你抽离一分，他便跟上一寸。要靠激烈的热吻和肆意的抽插才能获取绝对的安全感。有源源不断的水因性器的一插一拔流出。洪浩轩的大腿根上全是暧昧的水迹。

静寂的房间将下身的水声和肉体的撞击声凸显得格外清晰，要是放在非发情期，意识清醒的omega早就要羞红了耳朵，但是此时，发情期的omega却十分配合地在呻吟，叫得alpha的性器又硬又大，叫得alpha的大脑也毫无理智地死命向敏感点和生殖腔顶去。下身抵死纠缠，上身耳鬓厮磨。从耳垂一路湿吻到胸前，在脖子上留下alpha的专属印记。在锁骨上密密地留下吻痕，omega不由自主地将胸送向alpha的嘴边，企图让他注意被冷落的乳尖。洪浩轩也就顺从omega的心意，边操边吃奶。梁家源的十指穿过洪浩轩的自来卷，而两个乳尖一个由洪浩轩的舌尖勾勒形状，另一个则是被打野按键盘的手安抚着。“下面的水分点到上面就好了。”omega没有理会他，而是：“再深一点。”

洪浩轩顺势跪坐在床上，将梁家源抱起，omega上位的姿势让alpha的性器插得更深，再用力向上一顶，像是要贯穿omega一般。“够深了吗？”但方才那一插，插得太过于刺激，逼得omega哭了出来，带着哭腔小声说：“咖哥，轻点。”梁家源突然的示弱，勾起了洪浩轩的怜惜之心，抱着omega吻去他脸上的泪珠，说：“好，轻一点，你想自己动嘛？”梁家源把头埋在洪浩轩肩上，双手紧紧抱住洪浩轩，然后再慢慢晃动腰肢。后穴不停吮吸alpha的性器，内壁紧紧依附在插入的性器上。可是发情期的omega又软又没力气的，骑在洪浩轩身上没多久，梁家源就累了，轻声轻气地在洪浩轩耳边说：“咖哥，累了。”“累了就我来。”洪浩轩把枕头移了过来，梁家源躺下刚好垫在腰下，再把缠在他腰上的双腿打开，握住脚踝往下压，下身大开大合。腰被垫起，这角度更适合洪浩轩去顶弄omega的敏感点。龟头频繁碾过敏感点，刺激得omega即将高潮，嘴里不停叫着“咖哥”，双手紧紧抓着身下的床单，脚背绷直。眼睛却舍不得闭起来，像是要确认这个让他高潮的alpha是洪浩轩，或是要将alpha在他身上高潮时的神情牢牢记在脑海中。随着alpha快速的抽插，和低沉的喘息，他身下的omega达到了高潮。他随即也就俯下身抱住在索吻的omega，在唇齿纠缠时，射入omega体内。

刚做完一场的omega急需安全感，即使抱着温存过一段时间，洪浩轩刚转身下床想去拿纸巾时，就被梁家源拉住：“咖哥别走。”  
“不走，我就是拿纸巾来清理一下。”  
“不要。你别走。”拉着洪浩轩的手贴在自己的脸上。“抱抱我。”卷缩着自己身子侧躺在床上的omega像一只被抛弃的流浪猫，在等待好心人来捡走他。好心人洪浩轩便马上抱着梁家源去卫生间清理。

淋浴打开了，omega还在借口腿软，把头埋在alpha怀里，不想下来。洪浩轩就只好继续抱着他，低头就能看见omega的腺体，那个他一直很想咬的地方。他轻轻地在腺体旁吻了一下，不带任何情欲。怀里的梁家源抬起头，和洪浩轩对视。两个人都没有说话，只是脸和脸的距离很近，都能感受到对方的呼吸。而后梁家源又垂眼看向洪浩轩的唇，下一秒就亲了上去。

最初，这个亲吻只是单纯的嘴唇碰嘴唇。在洪浩轩主动前，梁家源就像只小猫一样，伸出舌尖，一点一点地舔着对方的唇，勾勒对方的唇型。然后再撬开洪浩轩的唇与齿，来个主动又热烈的法式深吻。

淋浴花洒一直开着，他们在就像是在雨中接吻一样。

“好了，再亲又要硬了。”  
“硬了就标记吧。”  
“临时的？”洪浩轩突然听到标记两个字，一时之间没有反应过来。  
梁家源却扭头不看他，也不再回复。  
“临时的吧。永久标记，回去，你小男友那边你怎么说。”  
“那你呢，睡完不认人。”  
“诶，不是哦，等你回去和他分手了，你想怎么标记就怎么标记。”  
梁家源依旧没有回应，挣脱开洪浩轩怀抱，穿上浴袍就走出卫生间。  
等洪浩轩出来，就看见梁家源跪坐在飘窗上，抱着个抱枕，窗帘是拉开的。今晚的月亮很亮，外面大街上的霓虹灯，都盖不住月光的白。还处在发情期的omega，没有被临时标记过，也没有打过抑制剂，随时随地会爆发下一场情热。洪浩轩从背后抱住他，没过多久，怀里的omega就开始发抖，发出难耐的低声呻吟。“你不想标记，就把抑制剂还我。”

洪浩轩不想和二队小男友发生正面冲突，在梁家源眼里是不想负责。你勾引我，睡了我，回到基地要还是一副好好队友的样子，太亏了。不想只做炮友。想打炮难道小男友不可以吗？偏生要把第一次留给你。

在出轨这次案件中，我们是同谋，我们是共犯。在我们共同意愿和作用下，才会有这样的结果。我们都是恶人，是小男友剧本里的反派。

后穴流出的水又打湿了浴袍，下身的空虚感蔓延至全身。omega向身后的胸膛怀抱钻了钻，乞求更多的肢体接触。而就这样被情欲干扰的omega，仍然记得要露出他后颈的腺体，去引诱alpha的标记。清新的草莓香气直冲洪浩轩的鼻腔，他低下头用鼻尖蹭了蹭梁家源的头顶说：“勾勾，准备好了吗？”梁家源紧握洪浩轩的手“嗯”了一声。

洪浩轩像是拆礼物一样，解开梁家源的浴袍。为他脱下浴袍，后背一露出就是洪浩轩留下的痕迹。而窗户的反光也能看见omega前胸上点点红印。梁家源乖乖跪坐在飘窗上，保持着洪浩轩让他摆的姿势，后穴不停翕动流水，上一场没清理干净的精液，隐隐可见。洪浩轩往后穴伸入一根手指去清理残留的精液，便极快被紧紧吸住，即使三只手指，也被后穴咬得死死的。“咖哥快点。”深陷情欲的omega不耐烦地摇了摇屁股，向后蹭了蹭alpha炙热的性器。

洪浩轩双手紧紧地握着梁家源的腰，将大拇指放在那两个腰窝上，再缓慢插入那个紧致湿润的温柔乡。接着，房间里就只剩下，水声，肉体冲撞声，omega的叫床声，alpha的低喘声。  
他们在22楼的飘窗边做爱，沉睡着的城市不会发现他们在偷情。在做爱的时候，世界就只剩下他们两个人。  
洪浩轩只往敏感点顶撞去，层层快感从敏感点直上omega的大脑。omega口中胡乱地叫着洪浩轩的名字，而屁股却忍不住跟随alpha插入的节奏一上一下索取更多更深。洪浩轩蛮横地顶弄着，手抚上梁家源的肚子说：“勾勾，摸摸看。”  
“好可怜哦勾勾，肚子都被顶起来了。”  
没有得到回应的洪浩轩继续说：“以后勾勾有小宝宝了，肚子就真的会大起来的。”  
“我不养！”  
“没事的，勾勾，我卖表养你和孩子。”  
说骚话一点都没有耽误洪浩轩下身的抽插，omega又紧又软的后穴，爽得alpha插得更快。而omega被顶得体力不支，向后靠在洪浩轩肩上，草莓味又浓又甜，他抬眼看向洪浩轩，泪眼朦胧地说：“标记我好不好。”

洪浩轩把头埋在梁家源的头发里，猛吸omega的草莓味，从头发轻吻到脖颈。在他肖想已久的腺体旁，密密地吻过一遍，才咬上这颗春天鲜美多汁的小草莓。洪浩轩的信息素通过腺体注入梁家源体内，omega身上立马充斥着alpha的辣椒味。洪浩轩的信息素不是那种呛人刺鼻的、刺激得能流泪的辣椒味，而是那种爆炒得香香的辣椒味，不然为什么每次喻文波都说想吃哥老官了。

小草莓就这样变成小辣椒了。

下身也向生殖腔撞去，顶开了生殖腔的口。性器刚插进生殖腔，就被夹得寸步难行。第一次被插入生殖腔的omega疼得开始流泪。“勾勾，放松，一会就好了。”洪浩轩吻去他脸上的泪，性器缓慢向生殖腔更深出插去。omega的生殖腔能一点一点感受到alpha性器上的纹路，感受他插入给自己带来的疼痛和快乐。第一次插入omega生殖腔的alpha也有些失控，把omega压在飘窗玻璃上，不停咬噬梁家源的腺体。他们深陷在情欲汪洋里。

月色很美，都不及你的高潮脸美。

当然，会永远记住你在我身下高潮的样子。

身后的洪浩轩抱住梁家源的双臂越来越紧，下身的撞击越来越剧烈。在omega忍不住潮吹高潮，一股一股淫水浇在alpha性器上时，alpha也在生殖腔里射精，成结，完成了永久标记的最后一步。一股一股的精液打在生殖腔的内壁上，很快被吸收。

梁家源成为了洪浩轩永久专属的小辣椒。

抑制住发情的omega被标记后就昏在alpha的怀抱里。洪浩轩小心翼翼地清理完omega，就抱着他回自己的房间，这间房的床湿得太多不能睡了。

※  
野辅两人一直到准备出去机场时，才姗姗来迟。梁家源整个人躲在oversized的卫衣外套里，拉链拉好，戴上帽子，洪浩轩帮他拿着行李。卓定像是不知道昨天预言家发情期一样说了句：“勾勾身上好香啊。”喻文波闻了闻空气里淡淡的辣椒味，整个柴犬震惊，然后迅速展现了职业选手的专业素养，优秀的临场反应速度：“拉哥偷吃哥老官不带我，拉哥怎么可能是我最爱的爸爸。”随即上车装死。装死前还边问候崽种边哭诉他要是有个什么三长两短的都是拉哥干的，要找拉哥报仇。等野辅上车后，喻文波不小心瞄到野辅两人坐一起还搞小动作，更是在回上海的一路上彻底装死。

回到基地，洪浩轩先帮梁家源放行李，再回自己房间。洪浩轩前脚走，小男友后脚就来找他的辅助哥哥。他还惦记着哥哥的发情期了，来给哥哥补临时标记呢。  
“勾哥，你回来啦。”刚脱下外套的梁家源，又穿了起来。  
“你现在不用训练？”  
“嗯，等下才有训练赛。勾哥，你身上什么味道？”小男友察觉出了辅助哥哥身上的异样。  
“什么‘什么味道’？”梁家源知道即使用了信息素阻隔贴，也阻隔不了刚标记后alpha宣示主权的信息素，一边脱下外套，一边说：“Karsa的味道。”将外套随手扔在了床上。  
“你没带抑制剂他帮你临时标记了一下？”小男友闻着别的alpha在他辅助哥哥身上留下的味道，还在为他们想借口。但是他清楚看见梁家源脖子上的吻痕，这怎么也不可能只是一个单纯的临时标记。  
“没有。永久标记。”梁家源的回答给小男友想的所有合理理由都判了死刑。  
“不是。勾哥，他是不是强迫你的，我们去omega保护协会告他。”小男友激动地抓着梁家源的手。而梁家源挣脱开，说：“不是。我自愿的。”  
“你自愿的？那个台湾男人给你下了什么蛊，你自愿的？我们的四年比不上你们的一年是吗？”小男友几乎是喊着说出来的。  
“没有他，我们也不可能长久的。”犯错的是他和洪浩轩，他现在怎么找正当理由都是借口。  
“勾哥，你”辅助哥哥突如其来的背叛，让他难以接受，近乎要崩溃，语无伦次地说：“勾哥，那我们去洗标记好不好，或者我覆盖标记行不行？”看梁家源不为所动，没有辩解也没有难过、受伤的神情，他哽咽地说：“还是你要分手。”梁家源只是默默点了点头，就继续慢慢收拾行李。  
“勾哥”小男友，哦不，前男友也不知道怎样才能让梁家源回头看看他，也不知道该怎么挽回，头脑一团乱，心里很受伤。说完“祝你幸福”就跑了出去。

留在房间里的梁家源也不好受，第一次也可能唯一一次出轨，他也不知道该怎么收拾这摊烂摊子。昨晚做得太久，腰还是酸的，索性往床上一摊，先休息再说。  
在他迷迷糊糊快睡着的时候，有人开门进来了，他感觉得出来是洪浩轩。洪浩轩在他身边侧躺对着他，手按上他酸软的腰。“还难受着？”梁家源往洪浩轩怀里靠了靠，点点头“嗯”了一声。“我帮你按一会。”梁家源伸手抱住洪浩轩，却不料对方“嘶”了一下。  
“你怎么了？”梁家源立马抬头看着洪浩轩，就看见他嘴角有些发青。他凑上去仔细看了看，问：“他打的你？疼吗？”洪浩轩握住梁家源的手说：“没事，没打几下。杰克在旁边拦着他。”接着把omega的手放到嘴边亲了亲。  
梁家源把头埋在洪浩轩怀里，有些后悔昨天冲动地让洪浩轩标记他。“都怪我。”他瓮声瓮气地说。  
“不怪你，不是你的错，是我勾引你。”洪浩轩摸着怀里omega的头发说。  
“那现在怎么办啊？”  
“和我好好谈恋爱啊我的小辣椒。”

他们从最开始就不动声色地一起谋划这场出轨，用眼神偷情，用双排调情。发情期不是导火索是助燃剂，是顺水推舟做爱的借口。  
他们是同谋，是共犯。


End file.
